Attempts have been made to modify the properties of various polymers by the incorporation of a polysiloxane. These polysiloxanes have typically been alpha-omega-bis(alkylene)polysiloxanes and the results obtained therewith have not been entirely acceptable. These polysiloxanes are sensitive to elevated temperatures, which makes the synthesis of high molecular weight materials difficult and high temperature fabrication techniques unavailable. Further, alpha-omega-bis(alkylene)polysiloxanes are not readily compatible with many polymers.